


Purr

by Silent_So_Long



Series: Five Times Sam Washed Bumblebee [3]
Category: Transformers (Bay Movies)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-23
Updated: 2011-07-23
Packaged: 2017-10-21 17:02:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/227532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silent_So_Long/pseuds/Silent_So_Long
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: snow</p>
            </blockquote>





	Purr

The air was chill against Sam’s skin as he stepped from the warm shelter of Bumblebee’s interior. He’d spent so long sitting inside the friendly Autobot, that he’d forgotten how cold it was outside. His sneakers crunched against freshly fallen, still icy snow, as he trudged towards his parents’ garage, and swung the wooden doors open. He gestured for the Autobot to enter, stepping back to allow the yellow and black Camaro to pass by.

He swung the doors closed, shutting out the cold air and the snow that still fell in thick waves from the iron grey skies, adding a bit of warmth to the enclosed space. Everywhere hung neat ranks of tools, fatherly junk that Sam hoped he would replicate when he came of age, moved out and got his own garage, He wondered if Bumblebee would still be there with him, when that happened. He decided that the Autobot probably would be. After all, they’d been through so much together, and Bumblebee was still there. Then again, a Decepticon was not as scary as a potential baby, Sam knew. He wondered how Bumblebee would cope if Sam had children with Carly one day.

He tried to shake the immediate image of an irate Autobot shooting at giggling children, who didn’t realize that their dad’s special friend wasn’t playing. Instead, he busied himself with the by now familiar task of filling the bucket with water, extra warm to take off the chill of the snow. He turned and started soothing the sponge along frigid lines of Bumblebee’s bodywork, paying extra attention to the frozen windshield, and the iced wheels. This time, Bumblebee did not protest; instead, he allowed Sam full access to every part of him the small human could reach.

By the time that Sam was finished, the water had long since run cold. The ice had gone from Bumblebee’s iron frame, and the Autobot’s engines were purring in satisfaction. Sam smiled at a job well done.


End file.
